


You Have Seen Too Much

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Ancestors, Character Study, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Time Traveler, Short, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: Your name is Damara, and you are very tired. You have done and seen far too much for one simple troll, but, then again, you are no simple troll.





	

Your name is Damara, and you are very tired. You have done and seen far too much for one simple troll, but, then again, you are no simple troll.

You have seen a young mutant grub grow from a dreaming wriggler to a powerful leader, drawing crowds with his powerful voice and lasting love. You do not understand how he kept up hope through such dark times.

You have seen a once happy and powerful troll condemned to thousands of years of service, to a master far above him and controlling his powers, bound forever to something unnatural. You do not understand his hope for freedom.

You have seen a child, innocent and happy, that would one day grow to kill and enslave billions, a ruthless empress and mistress in the making. You do not understand why you couldn’t save her from herself.

You have seen a beautiful and ambitious woman change slowly from a curious young wriggler to a brave pirate to an unknown martyr, pulled by love and fate and you. You do not understand her compassion for life.

You have seen a dark and terrifying troll, if he can be called that, cause the death of so many with booming laughter and a vicious smile. You do not understand his anger, come from deep inside.

You have seen a troll driven by the law to become undone by it, her lifelong pursuit killing her in the end. You do not understand her spark inside, and why she threw it away with what she knew would be a failed pursuit.

You have seen a compassionate and kind troll do the impossible, again and again- survive death and escape the auxiliatrices and raise a child on her own without a lusus and mother a revolution without turning to anyone. You do not understand her strength from within.

You have seen a scared man make an infinite difference, cloak the future from your master and pity a criminal he only just met and somehow rebel against the empire and live. You do not understand his fortitude and staying power, greater than anything you could have manipulated.

You have seen a troll caught between hate and duty destroy everything for a single target, ruining lives and people with a few short minutes. You do not understand his dark hopelessness, a lack of any ambition or pity somehow go so far and inspire such fear.

You have seen a troll who wrote deeply and loved even deeper, utterly devoted in everything to one person, a sort of flush and pale and ash all blended together in a lovely mess. You do not understand her faith in trollkind and pity.

You have seen a troll start a revolution in words and commands and nature, inspiring unrest from trolls of all blood colors to the animals themselves. You do not understand his rebellious nature, held by no troll despite the odds.

You have seen empresses rise and fall, revolutions succeed and fail, entire castes live and die, the beginning of Alternia to the eventual end of it all. You are so, so ready for your final duel.

Your name is Damara, the Handmaid, the Demoness, servant of the Angel of Double Death, and you have seen too much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was really prose-y and I had an idea I just wanted to get onto paper (on screen), so make what you will of it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as always!


End file.
